1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a liquid ejecting head, and a cap main body for capping the liquid ejecting head.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, there is an ink jet recording apparatus which includes an ink jet recording head discharging ink which is liquid as ink droplets, and performs recording of an image, or the like, by forming dots by causing ink droplets which are discharged from a nozzle of the ink jet recording head to land on a medium for ejecting such as a recording sheet, or the like.
In such an ink jet recording apparatus, a cap main body for suctioning thickened ink and ink into which foreign substances such as air bubbles or dust are mixed from a nozzle opening is provided (refer to JP-A-2011-73229).
In the cap main body, a convex portion is provided in a support frame which supports the ink jet recording head, a concave portion is provided in a cap thermal insulation body, and positioning of both is performed by causing the convex portion to be fitted in the concave portion.
However, since a sealing member which is provided in the cap main body seals a liquid ejecting face of the ink jet recording head by being in contact therewith, when positioning the cap main body in the support frame, or the like, a dimensional tolerance of a member such as a member which configures the ink jet recording head, or the support frame, or errors which are caused by a position shift therebetween are integrated, and there is a concern that a big error may occur when positioning the sealing member in a sealing region.
In addition, in order to reliably seal a nozzle opening even when the sealing member is shifted, a blank space portion with which the sealing member comes into contact should become large, and there is a problem in that the ink jet recording head becomes large.
In addition, such a problem is not limited to the ink jet recording apparatus, and is similarly present in a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects liquid other than ink.